Silver-Eyed Angel : Setting the rules
by Dany le fou
Summary: An alternate take on chapter 06 from Silver-Eyed Angel, by Shadows of Vanity, written with permission. What if Clare had a condition to sharing Raki? Clare/Miria, possible OOC, rated for content.


**Disclaimer : I don't own Claymore.**

**Author note : this story is an alternate take of the discussion between Miria and Clare in chapter 06 of 'Silver Eyed Angel', by Shadows Of Vanity. It was written and published with his permission - thanks man!**

**Warning for OOC and heavy sexual content.**

()()()()

**Silver-Eyed Angel alternate scene : Setting the rules**

"I'm not going to yell at you, Miri. I wish it hadn't happened, and I'm by no means happy about it, but I could think of worse people to have beside me seeking his affections than my sisters. And I know that your Youma natures are pushing you into this, just as mine is. That, and ONLY that is why I'm not trying to beat you bloody at the moment."

"I.. Thank you, Clare..." Miria murmured, thankful that her friend was being so accepting. This couldn't be easy for her, she knew, but fortunately Clare also seemed to accept the inevitability.

"But," Clare started again, her silver eyes staring into Miria's, "while I am not completely opposed to sharing, I will set some rules here and now."

"Rules?" Miria asked.

Clare's lips curled into a small smirk. "Even if you brought this issue up to Raki, he would ask for my permission first, and if I denied it…"

"We could go behind your back." Miria objected.

"No, because doing so would endanger the entire group cohesion which you wouldn't allow. Besides I would make sure he'd have no reason to seek other women."

Miria had to concede the point, if they were to stand a chance against the Organization, they could not afford any dissension. Still there was no telling how hard some of them would try to get Raki's attention.

Knowing Helen, the poor man might find himself tied down and force-fed some aphrodisiac, and no amount of willpower would save him. "Are you sure you're not underestimating us?"

Clare shrugged. "I'll just have to devote myself much harder to the task." she said matter-of-factly.

"And what a daunting, horrible task… I do admire your sense of sacrifice." Miria smirked.

Clare's own smirk got slightly larger. "Say what you want, it won't change the fact it's easier if I agree, therefore it all depends on me. So in the end, I am the alpha of this little harem we're planning." Miria noticed Clare's use of 'we' and felt like smiling, but she refrained herself and remained silent.

"Meaning… if you and the others want to give yourselves to Raki…" Clare continued, stepping closer to Miria and actually breaching the taller warrior's personal space. Her voice took a huskier tone as she spoke her terms. "Then you must give yourself to me as well."

Clare felt like laughing as Miria's eyes widened at the unexpected proclamation and continued.

"Indeed my dear Captain. You are our undisputed leader in the field, and I'll follow you in battle no matter what, but in private," Clare reached with a single finger and delicately traced Miria's cheek as if touching a work of art. She noticed with a hint of amusement a faint redness on her friend's skin. "You. Will. Be. Mine."

Clare may have said it teasingly, but both knew she was serious. The short-haired warrior was claiming alpha position, based on her bond with Raki, and would not compromise on this. Any refusal would mean turning down a chance to be one of Raki's lovers, or attempting to fight Clare for her rank. Something Miria knew Clare would defend viciously, and that not even Helen would dare to try.

Clare took a step back and crossed her arms over her chest, a challenging smile on her lips. "So, what will it be? Will you throw away a bit of your pride and let a Rank Forty-Seven order you around, Captain?"

Clare had intentionally used their ranks to make her terms harsher. To any active warrior, the mere idea of submitting to a low-rank in any way would have been ridiculous. Especially a single digit to the absolute lowest. But the Ghosts no longer belonged to the Organization, and the ranks they used to hold no longer meant anything. They used to be comrades, and later friends, but they were family now. Though while she implicitly trusted Clare, actually putting herself in her hands was another thing altogether. But if it was the price to pay…

Miria met Clare's gaze with her own unflinching silver orbs, conveying her answer. Now Clare could have accepted this and left at that, but for some reason, she didn't want to. She was still feeling frustrated from the knowledge that Raki was just out of her reach because of Miria, not to mention her 'betrayal'. Even after this talk, she wanted some payback on her friend, and, away from the others, this was a golden opportunity.

Clare smiled deviously. "Well then, let us see if you are willing to go through this."

Miria held Clare's gaze almost defiantly, as if daring her to bring it. Without a word, Clare walked into one of the more intact buildings of the street they'd been in. Understanding the invitation, Miria followed without hesitation.

The room was bare, now void of any furniture, but the floor, walls and ceiling had no significant holes at least, providing both privacy and protection against the icy wind. Both women set their swords against the wall and looked at each other.

"First things first, why don't you show me what you have to offer Raki. Strip."

Miria groaned inwardly as she understood that Clare wanted a display of humility to enforce her position; but she also figured she owed her for the compromises she was asking for, and the resulting frustration.

Wordlessly, without breaking eye contact with Clare, Miria took off her clothes in a surprising show of obedience. She didn't try to tease Clare or make it sensual, instead opting for quick efficiency. Once she stood unabashedly naked, heedless of the cold, Miria finished by reaching up with nimble fingers and freed her spiky mane from its ponytail and looked at Clare evenly, allowing Clare's eyes to roam over her body freely.

The stitched wound running from Miria's throat to just above her hairless womanhood was easily ignored, since it was nothing Clare didn't have, though she sometimes feared how Raki would react the day he'd find out. Right now however, Clare pushed away the thought and unconsciously compared Miria's body to hers.

Where Clare was slender and lithe, Miria was a perfect mix of athletic tone and feminine curves, devoid of any unnecessary fat thanks to her Claymore physiology. Her graceful limbs and flat stomach were incredibly well defined, but didn't sacrifice her feminine appeal and instead highlighted her slim waist and well-endowed bust. While not overly big, Miria's fuller breasts made Clare somewhat self-conscious, especially as they raised with Miria's breathing, the pink nipples already hard from the cold, or maybe arousal.

Now Clare wasn't arrogant enough to think she could compete with the likes of Teresa (whom she still considered the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen) or Galatea (who was also criminally gorgeous), but in her rare moments of vanity, she thought herself quite attractive, with looks at least equal to most of her friends. However as she gazed at Miria, she couldn't quite suppress a flash of jealousy.

Seeing Clare's slight reaction, Miria couldn't resist flaunting herself a little; she straightened her posture into a somewhat more assertive one, subtly challenging Clare.

The answer was immediate as Miria found herself roughly shoved against a wall by Clare. The impact was not hard enough to cause her pain, though it did force her breath from her lungs and sent a sharp tingle up her spine. Before she could recover however, Clare had gripped her wrists in her hands and was holding them above her head, pinning her against the wall, their faces inches apart.

Miria squirmed a little, as if trying to free herself, which caused the smaller warrior to reassert her control by slamming her captive against the wall again, hard enough to dislodge some dust this time, drawing a grunt from Miria.

"Do you yield Miria?" Clare asked seriously.

It had been role-playing so far, since even now Miria could easily break free from Clare, just like Clare could have thrown Miria through the wall if she'd wanted. And even if both were getting into it, they knew better than let it go too far. Besides it was now time for Miria to hold her side of the bargain.

Without a word, Miria relaxed in Clare's grip, signifying her surrender.

"Good. But I'm not done with you." Clare breathed huskily, and Miria gulped nervously.

It was well-known that Clare was actually the most passionate of the Ghosts, though she usually kept this side of her hidden under her cold demeanor, only letting it through in battle, and, most likely, in bed. They sometimes joked that Raki may not survive their first night together.

Seeing Clare's predatory eyes now turned on her made things much less funny for Miria.

Shifting her grip so she was holding both of Miria's wrists with her left hand, Clare gave her a moment to free herself if she wanted to stop this. Seeing no resistance, she trailed her free hand down her friend's arm in a slow, teasing caress. Miria felt goosebumbs forming on her skin, but couldn't decide if it was due to the cold or Clare's touch.

She expected Clare to continue downward upon reaching her shoulder. However her captor changed strategy and grabbed Miria's left breast, drawing a sharp hissing breath at the contrast of the cold hand on her warm flesh, and proceeded to squeeze the full orb, too rough to be completely pleasurable, but not enough to actually hurt. This was neither the caress of a lover or the grope of a rapist, just a statement of their respective statuses.

Clare kept up her ministrations for several minutes, finding the feeling of the amazingly soft skin covering the firm mound surprisingly pleasant, and soon both women's breathing began to quicken. Miria couldn't prevent herself from getting aroused as her sensitive flesh was kneaded like dough, and her nipples hardened even more, poking Clare's palm. Clare's own stiff nipples were pressing against her leather top, though for her there was also the thrill of having their leader, whom they all respected deeply, willingly offering herself to her whims and apparently enjoying it on some level.

Clare however knew that compliance was not submission, and regardless of Miria's desire to be one of Raki's lovers, there was a limit to how far this game was allowed to go. If she was honest with herself, it already had, but curiosity and excitement would not let her stop yet.

Still, in order to remain in control, Clare could not afford to show how much she was affected too. Deciding to move on, she released Miria's breast, but gave the nipple a sharp pinch and twist as a parting gift. The loud cry of pain and pleasure she got in response was music to her ears and she swore the nub had gotten even more erect. Noticing that her grip on Miria's wrists had slackened somewhat, she tightened it again.

Clare's right hand resumed its journey, moving down Miria's finely sculpted stomach and tracing the taut muscles beneath the soft skin, until it was pressed flat against Miria's lower belly, below her navel, with the fingers pointing down. Clare's intended destination was obvious, but she made it clear she wouldn't go further without permission.

Once again, Miria didn't answer with words. Instead she parted her legs shoulder-width apart, granting Clare access to her most vulnerable flesh, and nodded imperceptibly. Accepting the silent invitation, Clare crossed the final distance, and Miria gasped as cold fingers caressed her nether lips.

Gentle and fleeting at first, Clare quickly grew bolder and increased the pressure, and soon she was firmly rubbing the outside of Miria's sex, causing the other warrior to throw her head back and moan wantonly, eyes closed in rapture even as her womanhood grew wet from Clare's treatment. Once again, Clare was a good bit rougher than Miria typically used when pleasuring herself, but not enough to make her stop it.

Miria's eyes snapped open and her moans turned into a surprised gasp as Clare's still-cold finger was carefully inserted within her incredibly tight, warm passage, the contrast in temperature making the penetration much more intense and causing her inner muscles to clench instinctively around the intruding digit, forbidding further penetration despite the wetness.

Her intense silver eyes locked with Miria's, Clare pulled her finger out slightly before thrusting it in again, pushing just a little further inside against her captive's resisting muscles, making Miria cry loudly in surprise and pleasure. Emboldened, Clare repeated the process a couple more times, making little headway with each repeat, but getting louder screams each time.

On her third attempt however, Clare's finger met a different resistance. Miria's eyes went wide and before Clare could react, her captive had broken free from her grasp and grabbed both of her wrists painfully, threatening to break them if she even tried to push further even as the lust in her eyes was replaced with a stern, forbidding look.

Clare knew what she'd touched and understood the limit had been reached. After all, she herself had no intention of giving her virginity to anyone but Raki, and definitely not to his fingers, so she would never steal Miria's against her will. Eyes softening as she broke her dominant attitude, Clare moved her digit away from her friend's hymen, though she didn't remove it.

She expected Miria to order her to stop, as she'd be entitled to after Clare's slip, but instead Miria released her wrists and placed her arms above her head again, accepting the silent apology and signaling her willingness to continue. A happy smile briefly appeared on Clare's face as she used her free hand to once again pin Miria's wrists. At the same time, she began moving her finger again, resuming her stroking of Miria's insides.

The mood had been dampened, but not broken, and as such both women quickly started getting into it once more. Since she wasn't allowed to explore Miria's sex all the way, Clare sought to increase the stimulation by inserting a second finger, which was easier thanks to the quantity of fluid leaking from Miria's vagina. Judging by the louder moans, Miria enjoyed the added digit, and Clare decided to experiment a bit by shifting her agile fingers carefully, stretching the walls of flesh in different ways to see what got Miria to respond more.

"Enjoying yourself Miria?" Clare asked teasingly while maintaining her steady pumping. "Do my fingers feel good?"

"Yes…" Miria hissed amidst her moans and gasps, head lolling to the side as she lost herself in those delicious sensations. Clare had to admit Miria made a very enticing spectacle, offered like this, her nude form rippling sensually under a fine sheen of sweat.

"Is this really our fearless, indomitable Captain moaning in pleasure from the lowest ranked warrior? What would the others say if they saw you like this?" Clare grinned evilly, feeling Miria's inner walls gripping her fingers harder and the flow of wetness soaking her hand increasing. "Oh? Does the idea make you hot? Because it sure makes me."

And indeed it did. Clare could feel her arousal still increasing as she dominated her friend, her own loins burning with need.

"But you know… as good as my fingers feel… I bet it's nothing compared to what Raki would make you feel. And I'm not talking about his fingers. No, I'm talking about something much… longer... thicker… and… harder." she breathed, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

Miria cried out as she guessed what Clare was talking about, her hips bucking violently in response to the idea, and she squeezed so hard Clare had to increase the strength of her thrusts to an almost brutal level, though the shorter warrior remained extremely careful not to touch the maidenhead again.

"Can you imagine it? His big hard cock shoved all the way to your womb, pounding you against this wall, and you screaming his name… That's what you'd like, isn't it"

"Oh god yes…" Miria whimpered, the idea getting her closer than ever to her orgasm, and Clare's dirty talk made it sound even more arousing.

"Are you close Miria?"

"Yes…"

"Are you about to come?"

"Yes!" Miria shouted, now shoving her hips to meet Clare's hand.

"Hold it in Miria." Clare ordered. "I'm in charge remember? You are not allowed to come until I say so."

Clare could see how difficult it was for Miria to play along, and felt bad for her friend. Miria threw her head back, clenching her eyes shut and biting her lips to prevent herself from screaming. Clare eased her stroking a bit to let her calm down, but she could tell Miria wouldn't last much longer. A minute later, Miria opened her eyes, moaning pitifully as she tried to hold back like Clare wanted.

Seeing the raw need in those eyes made Clare realize she was going too far. Miria looked like she was about to beg for her release, and she respected her too much to make her degrade herself like this. The hand she'd been using to hold Miria's wrists came down to wrap itself around her shoulders in an awkward one-armed hug; in the meantime she hooked the other one so the heel of her palm ground against the till-now ignored nub of flesh at the top of Miria's sex even as her fingers curled inside the drenched tunnel to reach a certain spot, and whispered gently in her ear.

"Come for me Miria."

The effect was as intense as it was fast. As soon as Clare rubbed her clitoris, Miria threw her arms around her friend, trapping Clare's arm between their bodies, and howled her release as her long-denied orgasm hit her. As every muscle in Miria's body contracted and relaxed repeatedly against her, Clare briefly wondered if the rest of the Ghosts back in the mansion, or even their dead comrades, heard Miria scream in pure sexual ecstasy for a solid minute.

But even as the scream ended and Miria's legs gave out, causing her collapse to the floor, it was obvious her climax wasn't quite over. Miria's naked, sweat-drenched body twitched for several more minutes, her full breasts heaving with each panting breath while her parted thighs showed her puffy nether lips, which were dripping the clear fluid that soaked Clare's hand.

Clare wondered if Miria had actually passed out, though a part of her enjoyed the spectacle of their unattainable Captain quivering in pleasure. Soon after however, Miria's silver eyes fluttered open, though she still laid there unmoving for a few moments, trying to catch her breath and recover from her mind-blowing orgasm.

Finally Miria managed to stand up, albeit on shaky legs and using the wall to support herself. Taking several deep breaths and composing herself, she looked at Clare, but found herself shocked by the smaller woman's appearance. Obviously the intercourse had had an effect on her too.

Clare was breathing heavily herself, and she was sweating a bit. It was obvious however this had little to do with exertion, and more with arousal. Her nipples were visible through her top, at least as hard and erect as Miria's, and her lips were swollen. There was also a clear, sweet-smelling fluid on her inner thighs that came from under her skirt. The dead giveaway however was the unmistakable look of pure lust in Clare's usually cold eyes. Miria could tell that Clare needed relief desperately, but wouldn't admit it. She'd probably call it quits now, and masturbate furiously as soon as she was alone; most likely several times too.

Still, another possibility came to Miria. Maybe it was her still-high arousal speaking, or her selfless nature, but before Clare could say anything, she looked straight into Clare's eyes and said, "Well Clare, are you satisfied? Or do you require more proof?"

Clare's eyes widened at the question. She couldn't in good conscience ask her friend for more after shamelessly forcing her to an explosive orgasm. What, did Miria expect to be required to satisfy her next? Then she saw Miria give her a tiny nod and the barest hint of a smile, and Clare understood that Miria must have realized how horny she was.

And she was offering to help under the pretense of their game.

With a lazy, seductive smile, Clare moved away from Miria until she was leaning back against the opposite wall. Once there, she slowly lifted her short skirt up and pushed the cloth hiding her sex to the side, spreading her legs a bit to expose her swollen, dripping womanhood, and beckoned Miria closer with her finger.

Clare wasn't surprised when the nude Miria followed, a warm smile on her face. Her mouth went dry with shock however when her friend knelt between her spread legs, placed her hands on her firm ass and leaned forward. Before she could even think about stopping her, the only things coming out of her mouth were moans of pleasure.

()()()()

Back in the mansion the Ghosts had claimed as their home, the rest of the group was still discussing the recent developments regarding Clare's male friend, and the effects his aura flare had had on them.

Some of them were still vehemently denying the fire it had ignited in their loins, which was pretty much a losing battle since it was like, as Miria put it, a flame drawing moths. That and hybrids have an excellent sense of smell, meaning they couldn't hide their body reactions from the others.

The rest were trying to rationalize it and separate the lust from the man who had caused it. It was not easy, but talking about it with each other made it clear they couldn't jump a man they didn't know just because his aura made them horny as hell. They'd have to meet and get to know him, and go from there.

Helen and Deneve were silently watching their sisters, lost in their own, strikingly similar, thoughts.

Since the two who had met Raki a few years ago, it was a little more complicated for them. After a rocky start (mostly due to their derisive opinion of Clare because of her rank) and a more amicable get-together after that Awakened hunt, they had to admit Raki's friendly nature had grown on them very quickly. They had formed a fondness for the boy, one that could easily have turned into affection with time, and maybe even love once he'd grow up.

Judging by what they had felt, Raki had indeed grown, his kindness unchanged but tempered by maturity that made it even more alluring to them. More than ever, love was a definite possibility. They were also well aware that sharing was the only solution. The problem was, how to breach the subject with Clare without ending as targets for Windcutter practice.

They were sure Miria was in the same boat and wanted to talk with her about it, away from the others.

"Damn, what is Miria doing?" Helen shouted in frustration.

"Calm down Helen." Cynthia said in her usual understanding, soothing way. "You saw how upset Clare was. Maybe she needed to talk more than we thought."

"Or maybe she needed to blow some steam and Miria offered to spar a bit." Veronica suggested.

()()()()

Slumped against the wall, a sweaty Clare was struggling to catch her breath as she recovered from the incredible orgasm she'd just experienced, as well as trying to come to terms with what Miria had done to cause said orgasm. Meanwhile a smiling Miria was putting her clothes back on, looking quite pleased with herself.

"What on earth…" Clare started.

"Oh, I thought I was supposed to show how far I was willing to go to be one of Raki's lovers." Miria smiled innocently.

Clare frowned in response despite the pleasant fuzziness of her mind. "This went far beyond that and you know it."

"I offered of my own will and you likewise accepted willingly." Miria objected.

"I thought you'd use your hand, not…" Clare found herself uncharacteristically unable to finish her sentence as a fierce blush overtook her cheeks. She blushed even harder when Miria deliberately licked her lips.

"I just hope Raki won't be mad at me. After all I got to taste you before he did." Miria smirked, which Clare returned.

"Oh don't worry, I'm saving all my important firsts for him." Clare's face turned serious again. "Still, I'm sorry Miria, I had no right to make you hold back when I…"

"Finger-fucked me to an orgasm?" Miria finished bluntly, wondering how long she could keep Clare blushing. "Come on Clare, do you really believe I couldn't or wouldn't have stopped you if you'd gone too far?"

Clare shook her head, knowing full well that whatever she had done to and with Miria, she had been allowed to.

"Neither of us did anything she didn't want. I know we're all worked up, and it isn't easy to breach this subject, so your little game just gave us a chance to unwind."

"I... Thank you Miria."

"Just don't mention it. To anyone. Ever." Miria said with a hint of warning, to which Clare nodded. She then worked a crick in her neck and said with an exaggerated groan of pain, "But damn Clare, what happened to you? If I didn't know better, I'd swear you were trying to break my neck. I never realized you had such strong legs by the way."

"Sorry, I just thought about something and it just… sent me over the edge." Clare apologized.

"Oh? And what mental image could have done that? Let me guess, you imagined it was Raki eating you out instead of me?" Miria asked jokingly. She was surprised to hear Clare laugh.

"Not quite. If you want to know," Clare looked straight at her, a mischievous smile on her face, "I imagined you were eating _me_ out while Raki was doing _you_ from behind."

The unexpected proclamation nearly caused Miria to trip on her own feet, a fierce blush on her face. She had accepted that she'd like nothing more than letting Raki have his way with her very willing body, but imagining Clare with them at the same time a violent throb of desire in her recently-pleased womanhood.

'I wonder if Raki would ever be interested in a threesome.' the Ghosts' leader thought before she could stop herself, going redder by the second as more interesting images assaulted her mind.

Clare approached the dazed warrior and, leaning closer, whispered seductively in her ear. "We'll definitely do this someday, right Captain? Now excuse me, if I have to stay here for another six months, I'm going to train. I'll be back later." she winked as she left her friend to fall deeper in stunned bewilderment.

Miria watched Clare's retreating back and swore the younger warrior's hips were swaying a bit more than usual. Then she realized what Clare had said, and, unable to contain herself, broke into a huge smile before going back to let the others know of Clare's tentative agreement to their desire to share Raki.

She just wondered if Clare intended to test every candidate though, and thought they might need to get used to each other in a much different way from now on.

()()()()

**Author note : My first real lemon ever, but I have no idea if I'll ever manage to do more, so don't ask. I consider lemons the most difficult kind of stories to do, because I think there is more to them than just throwing two (or more) characters together, and as such, a believable setup is needed. Coincidentally, I was given one I could use and expand on – you may have noticed I put more emphasis on the interactions between Clare and Miria here than the act itself… maybe too much, which probably made it too long. Hopefully it was still enjoyable.**


End file.
